El Mal Por Dentro
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Secuela de El Príncipe Mestizo y Una Noche de Halloween. Días después del incidente, Severus es entrevistado por un doctor ¿A qué conclusión llegará este? ¿Puede este pequeño niño significar un mal mayor?


**Buenas fanfictioners, aquí llego con otra historia centrada en mi personaje favorito de H.P, Severus Snape ¡yay! una secuela de _El Príncipe Mestizo y una Noche de Halloween_, una especie de adaptación de H. P. y Halloween, así que si no leyeron ese, les sugiero que lo hagan para entender este, o si no, no, como quieran** **xD**

**Transcurre días después de ese. El hospital mental que menciono no existe, tomé prestado el nombre de la otra peli, y como no se mucho del tema, el manejo de este y el trato a los pacientes esta basado en todas las películas, libros y series que he leído y visto durante mi vida, que no son muy confiables tampoco... En fin.**

**Más notas y aclaraciones al final.**

**Disclaimer: Nop, yo no poseo nada T–T**

**Here We Go...**

El hombre vestido con la bata blanca de laboratorio miró a través de la ventanilla de la puerta adentro de la sala de interrogatorios, sus ojos puestos en el pequeño niño sentado en la mesa de metal.

Su delgado cuerpo estaba encorvado hacia adelante, sus pequeñas manos estaban entrelazadas, descansando sobre su regazo bajo la mesa. Su largo cabello negro, de apariencia grasosa, caia lacio hasta sus hombros, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro blanco como el papel, con sus inocentes ojos de color carbon mirando a sus alrededores con aburrimiento mientras esperaba.

Si el doctor no hubiera sabido absolutamente nada sobre el pasado de ese jovencito, no habría creído a nadie si le decian que ese mismo niño había matado a sangre fría a sus propios padres solo unos cuantos dias atrás.

Pero él lo habia hecho. Este niño que ahora veía con sus propios ojos, cuyas cortas piernas que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso se balanceaban de adelante hacia atras, con la punta de sus zapatillas apenas rozando el cemento, cuyas manos eran todavía demasiado pequeñas para siquiera sostener un cuchillo, ese pequeño de cuerpo delgado habia apuñalado a dos adultos hasta darles muerte de una grotesca y sangrienta manera.

Y luego del brutal asesinato, se había comportado como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada.

Compuesto. Frio. Desafectado.

Despreocupado..

Inocente.

Esos habian sido los adjetivos utilizados por los primeros dos oficiales en llegar a la escena para describir el estado del niño al dar sus informes sobre lo ocurrido.

Al principio, el chico no había murmurado mas palabras aparte de la corta respuesta que le hubo dado al policia en la sala de estar de su casa, donde el padre yacia degollado y apuñalado en el sillon, y el aire olia a hierro oxido.

Mientras el otro policia revisaba el resto de la casa con cierta reticencia, el chico habia sido llevado fuera de la casa por el primer oficial que habia hablado con él. Este se quedó a su lado hasta que el resto de la policia hubo llegado, y luego lo llevó en la patrulla hasta la estación.

Mientras esperaban allí, el pequeño se habia sentido lo suficientemente comodo junto al policia para hacer conversacion con él y contarle con su debil vocecilla los eventos antes del incidente. Sobre lo mucho que le habia gustado el disfraz de payaso que su vecina le habia obsequiado, lo mucho que habia disfrutado salir a pedir dulces junto a su amiga pelirroja y toda la diversion que habia tenido. Incluso le habia enseñado con gran orgullo el botin obtenido durante esa noche, alardeando de la cantidad de caramelos y golosinas de una manera demasiado infantil y dulce para estar todavia vestido en el disfraz cubierto de sangre con el que habia cometido los asesinatos.

Más cuando se le preguntó por sus padres, contestó que estaban en casa, durmiendo.

Luego se puso ansioso, y preguntaba una y otra vez cuando podría regresar a casa porque su mamá estaría preocupada por su paradero y su papá se enojaría mucho con ella por su preocupación porque él se ponia malo, y ambos comenzarían a pelear entre ellos, una pelea que su papá iba a ganar no importaba que porque el era mas fuerte y grande y aterrador y siempre acababa ganando.

El policia le habia preguntado entonces si su papa se enfadaba con mucha frecuencia, recibiendo como respuesta que "papá siempre esta enfadado por algo". Y luego de una promesa por parte del oficial de que no diria una palabra de lo que le habia contado -menos a su padre porque estaba aterrorizado de su reaccion si se enteraba lo que su hijo estaba diciendo- de manera algo renuente habia accedido a arremangarse las mangas de su traje para enseñarle las diferentes decoloradas cicatrices de quemaduras y los moretones azulados y purpuras y con forma de dedos que en un par de dias se desvanecerian y que adornaban la palida piel de sus delgados y frágiles brazos.

"No me retuerce tanto el estómago como me oprime el corazón, el hecho de que si no hubiera matado a sus padres esa noche, su padre los acabaría matando a ambos al final, madre e hijo, en algún momento... De todas maneras, todo terminaría en un sangriento asesinato. Sólo desearía que no hubiera tenido que ser así".

El oficial de policía, Steve, había declarado al ser interrogado sobre el pequeño, con una sombra de angustia y profunda trizteza en sus ojos.

Pero lo que más le partió el corazón al oficial, y que llamó la atención del psiquiatra era el hecho de que el chico aun actuaba como si sus padres aún estuvieran con vida, y estuvieran esperando que volviera a casa.

Parecía haber reprimido sus memorias de ese particular evento, probablemente debido al shock despues de darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho, o eso teorizaban algunos de los psiquiatras que habian tenido la oportunidad de revisar la información recabada de las declaraciones de los oficiales y sobre el niño, que era bastante poca, solo datos personales como nombres, edades y familiares, ademas de lo que el oficial Hanson habia conseguido de boca del niño en su custodia.

Severus estaba ahora residiendo en el Hospital Psiquiatrico de Smith Grove, a la espera de ser revisado por un profesional.

Por eso era que el psiquiatra Samuel West estaba aquí, para hablar con el niño y conseguir sacarle respuestas y tal vez una explicación de su parte.

Abrió con naturalidad la puerta, con una sonrisa amistosa ya curvando sus labios mientras entraba de una vez a la sala.

Al oir el sonido de la puerta abriendose, el chico dejo de balancear las piernas y se enderezó en su asiento, girando la cabeza a un lado para mirar al recien llegado, sus ojos ligeramente achicados en aprension hacia el hombre de anteojos y ojos avellana, sus manos ahora sobre la mesa, con los dedos jugueteando con la rugosa superficie de una mascara que parecia haber sido hecha de papel periodico y algun pegamento, grisacea y con solo dos diminutos orificios para los ojos.

—Hola, pequeño —dijo el Doctor al cruzar por fin miradas con él.

El truco de la sonrisa cálida funcionó, porque después de un segundo de vacilación, el jovencito le sonrió de vuelta, un tanto timido e inseguro, pero una sonrisa sin mas.

—Soy el Doctor West —se presentó, con la sonrisa aun en sus labios pero mas suavizada mientras tomaba el asiento vacio frente al niño del otro lado de la mesa.

—Yo me llamo Severus —se presentó el niño con su voz todavia infantil y debil—, encantado de conocerlo, señor.

—Bien, ahora que nos conocemos mejor... ¿Te importaría si conversamos por un rato? —preguntó el hombre haciendo un gran trabajo para parecer amistoso e inofensivo.

El niño se encogió de hombros, todavia algo inseguro pero aceptó.

—Esta bien.

Severus observó en silencio como el hombre abria la carpeta que habia traido con el y acomodaba los papeles que habia dentro sobre la mesa para que quedaran bien apilados. Tambien tenia con el una libreta de notas y una lapicera lista en su mano.

Cuando el Doctor alzo la mirada de nuevo, relajo su rostro en una expresion de calma y suavidad.

—Bien, para empezar ¿Sabes por que estas aqui, Severus?

El chico sacudio la cabeza en negacion, a lo que el hombre asintio.

—Y ¿sabes por que estoy yo aqui?

Severus se tomo unos momentos para pensar antes de dar su respuesta.

—¿Esta aqui para llevarme a casa? —preguntó en cambio, con una esperanzada mirada en sus ojos.

La expresion sosegada del doctor se tambaleo por una fraccion de segundo pero tan rápido como vaciló, el hombre se compuso y volvio a relajar su rostro.

—Me temo que aun no, pequeño —respondio con honestidad.

La frente del niño se arrugo en molestia.

—¿Por que no? Llevo aqui mucho tiempo —se quejó, lo que lo hizo recordar algo porque entonces sus ojos se agrandaron de repente y posó una desesperada y temerosa mirada en el doctor—. ¡Mi mamá debe de estar realmente preocupada por mi! ¡Ella no sabe donde estoy, va a molestarse mucho si no regreso! ¡Tengo que volver a casa!

—Tranquilo, Severus —el doctor dijo en una voz calmada—, tu mamá no se molestara contigo.

El chico lo miró con una expresión dudosa, como si el hecho de que su mamá no se enfadara con el por su desaparición fuera una gran mentira.

—¿Como lo sabe? —inquirió, todavía dudoso.

—Confia en mi, Severus —el hombre trató de no oírse muy sombrío al agregar: —Tus padres... No estaran molestos, te doy mi palabra.

Severus achicó los ojos hacia el doctor una vez más, pero seguramente dandose cuenta de que con dudar de ello no lograria nada, relajó su semblante y exhaló en derrota.

—Si usted lo dice... —y decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Va a darme medicina entonces?

El Doctor West arqueó los ojos ligeramente ante su repentina pregunta.

—¿Por qué crees que te daré medicinas?

Suprimió un suave resoplido de diversión cuando el chico suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro.

—Dijo que era un médico, —señaló el niño— Lily dijo que su madre llama al médico cuando se siente enferma o algo así, y él le da medicamentos— explicó.

—¿Y crees que necesitas medicina también?

—No lo sé, —respondió, tratando de parecer exasperado, pero fallando con su pequeño puchero— usted es el doctor aquí.

West rió suavemente de una manera amistosa.

—Tranquilízate, Severus, no te voy a dar ningún medicamento aun —le aseguró—, no estás enfermo.

Al menos físicamente, pensó con pesar el doctor.

Los hombros del niño cayeron, una expresión de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Pero... si no estoy enfermo, ¿por qué necesito un médico? —razonó.

Otra sonrisa divertida retorció los labios del doctor ante su razonamiento. El chico era realmente inteligente para su corta edad.

—No soy uno de esos doctores —trató de explicar.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el niño.

El Dr. West se tomó un momento para pensar cómo explicarle al niño que estaba allí para entrometerse en su mente sin usar demasiadas palabras complicadas pero al mismo tiempo no revelar demasiado de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa al lado de su libreta y se rascó la barba azabache con trazos de gris en una expresión pensativa, más para aumentar el interés creciente del niño que cualquier otra cosa.

—Soy un... médico del cerebro —respondió finalmente.

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron perplejos, su cabeza se inclinó un poco.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, hablo con algunas personas sobre sus vidas, sus gustos y aversiones, cosas así y luego descubro si sus cerebros están en su sano juicio o si necesitan algún medicamento para mejorar —explicó.

Severus asintió con sus ojos mirando algún punto invisible en el espacio, tratando de envolver su pequeña mente alrededor de esa explicación.

Luego, su rostro se convirtió en una expresión de desconcierto, y levantó la vista hacia el hombre, una mirada inquietante puesta en ellos.

—¿Está ... está bien mi cerebro? —preguntó, un poco asustado por la respuesta.

Una punzada de culpa picó en el corazón del doctor. Su objetivo no había sido asustar al niño más de lo que ya estaba, pero extinguió el sentimiento antes de que creciera. El niño, ahora preocupado por su "salud mental" parecía más dispuesto a tener una conversación con él.

—Por eso estoy aquí, Severus —respondió amablemente, con esa sonrisa amistosa floreciendo en sus labios otra vez—, para descubrir si tu cerebro está sano, ¿quieres mejorar?

El cabello negro se meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás con el movimiento de la cabeza del niño cuando asintió ferozmente al hombre.

—En ese caso, necesitaré de ti que me contestes cuando te pregunte algo, ¿está bien?

Una vez más, el niño asintió, recibiendo otra suave sonrisa del médico que había imitado.

—Bueno, comencemos con algo fácil, —el hombre miró sus papeles y volvió a sostener el bolígrafo—. Tu nombre completo es Severus Tobias Snape, ¿verdad? —otro asentimiento de cabeza—. Tobías... ese es el nombre de tu padre, ¿cierto?

El Dr. West lo miró por encima del borde de sus gafas para verlo retroceder en si mismo ante ese nombre.

—Aja... —murmuró, cada vez más ansioso.

—Le dijiste a Steve que tu papá se enoja fácilmente.

—Sí...

—¿Y puedo preguntar cuando pasa eso?

El chico parecía algo reacio a responder, pero una mirada suave de los cálidos ojos color avellana del doctor calmó la ansiedad que le arañaba el interior.

—No voy a decir nada de lo que le dices aquí —le aseguró.

Eso hizo el truco.

—Generalmente cuando hago algo que él piensa que es malo —fue la respuesta.

—¿Y que es malo para él?

El niño posó su apagada mirada en sus manos, que jugueteaban entre ellas con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—A veces, sin querer, rompo cosas en casa, como vasos y cosas que se rompen facil —admitió—. Y eso le molesta, porque le lleva mucho trabajo ganar dinero para comprar más.

El doctor asintio, anotando mas datos en su libreta.

—Y ¿que hace tu papá cuando se molesta contigo?

El jovencito frunció los labios, sin levantar la mirada que seguia clavada en sus manos, permaneciendo en silencio, y el doctor pudo notar el ligero temblor que recorria su cuerpo.

—No necesitas contestar si no quieres, podemos hablar de otra cosa —dijo para romper el tenso silencio que habia seguido a su pregunta, que claramente habia desatado malos recuerdos en el pequeño si se guiaba por su lenguaje corporal.

Ya sabia la respuesta a ello despues de todo, gracias a las declaraciones del oficial Hanson, con quien el niño se habia sentido seguro de hablar abiertamente debido al sentido de seguridad y confianza que habia relacionado con el uniforme de policia. La policia estaba para ayudar, y el podia confiar en un oficial.

No asi con los doctores, que casi siempre se relacionaban con agujas y medicinas que sabian feo.

Su tactica funcionó, porque entonces los hombros del pequeño se relajaron, y una exhalacion de alivio salio de entre sus labios.

Mas sus ojos permanecieron en su regazo.

—Esa mascara se ve interesante ¿tu la hiciste?

Esa pregunta pareció levantar la pesada tensión que había colgado en el aire alrededor de ellos después de haber abordado el tema de su padre, y mejorar el estado de ánimo de Severus porque se sentó más derecho en la silla con una suave sonrisa tocando sus labios.

—Sí, hay una habitación aquí con lápices y colores y cosas, donde puedo dibujar o pintar, —tomó la máscara en sus manos y se la ofreció al hombre—. Lo hice con algunos papeles viejos y pegamento ¿quiere sostenerla?

El médico tomó la máscara y se la acercó a los ojos, mirándola y haciendo como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, para asentir con aprobación después de haberlo hecho.

—Es un trabajo realmente bueno, Severus —lo aduló, devolviéndole la máscara que el niño recuperó con una sonrisa orgullosa y mejillas un tanto enrojecidas por el halago.

—Gracias, señor.

—¿Haces cosas como esta a menudo?

—En realidad no ,—dijo el niño, su felicidad se desinfló un poco—. Me gustó usar esa máscara de payaso, así que decidí hacer otra máscara, no tengo muchas cosas para dibujar o pintar en casa... pero pronto comenzaré la escuela, así que tal vez mi mamá me compre todas esas cosas necesarias —murmuró con voz esperanzada.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso.

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos negros brillando con curiosidad.

—¿Usted fue a la escuela también? —preguntó.

El doctor asintió, con los ojos puestos en sus papeles mientras escribía notas.

—Sí, cuando yo tenía tu edad.

El chico asintió, sus ojos brillando con interés.

—Eso debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo —señaló inocentemente el pequeño.

Una risa cordial arrancó de la garganta del hombre ante su comentario.

—Sí, lo fue —dijo.

—¿Te gustaba la escuela? —la boca del niño dejó fuera una diatriba de comentarios curiosos al hombre—. No sé mucho sobre la escuela, pero la hermana de Lily dice que es horrible, pero no creo que esté diciendo la verdad, porque le gusta quejarse de cualquier cosa que ambos disfrutaríamos.

—La escuela es agradable —fue la rápida respuesta.

El médico tenia que aprovechar la disposición del niño a hablar.

—Puedes hacer muchos amigos —continuó, a un Severus realmente cautivado.

—Eso me gustaría mucho, porque en realidad no tengo amigos —reveló el chico, con un tono triste en su voz.

—¿Eh?

El niño bajó la mirada, su cabeza agachandose entre sus hombros como si fuera una tortuga tratando de esconderse del peligro.

—Los niños en mi calle no quieren jugar conmigo... o hablar conmigo, para el caso... —aclaró.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Las manos de Severus se apretaron entre si, comenzó a frotarlas ansiosamente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras debatía consigo mismo si era seguro responder.

Sam le dejó pensar.

—Yo... creo que es por... por mi familia —susurró con vergüenza, con la cabeza hacia abajo, pero mirando hacia arriba al hombre—. No tenemos mucho dinero y, bueno, nuestra casa no es tan bonita para vivir como las de los otros niños... mi mamá no puede comprarme muchas cosas para usar, mi ropa es vieja y está desgastada, mis zapatos están empezando a ser más pequeños para mis pies, pero no podemos comprar un par nuevo porque todo el dinero se gasta en... —se cortó antes de decir algo, luego exhaló como si estuviera resignado—, el dinero no es suficiente... así que no me veo demasiado... amistoso... .a los otros niños, creo que se avergüenzan de ser vistos con alguien con mi apariencia —dijo en un susurro suave y dolorido.

—Eso suena muy mal, muchacho —dijo el doctor, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por su triste confesión —¿Te llaman cosas?

Los ojos de Severus se alzaron sin entender a que se referia el hombre con eso.

—Como si te llamaran nombres o cosas por las que te sientes herido —aclaró.

—¿Dices como nombres graciosos o eso?

El hombre asintió.

—Lo hacen, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso —aseguró con resignación—. Ya no me duele más, realmente... Lily dice que son tontos y que no tengo que prestarles atención.

—Esa chica que sigues mencionando... Lily... ¿No es amiga tuya?—preguntó—. Ella me suena como una buena amiga.

El chico pensó por un momento, sin saber bien que responder.

—Ella no es exactamente mi amiga... todavía —respondió finalmente—, pero ella es una buena chica, no me evita ni se ríe de mí; tiene una hermana que es realmente mala y fea como un caballo, su madre también es buena conmigo, y jugamos juntos a veces en el parque, y hablamos de cosas... Realmente espero que ella quiera ser mi mejor amiga algún día.

—Eso sería genial —el médico se humedeció los labios antes de continuar—. Dijiste que su madre te dio el traje de payaso que usaste el último Halloween, ¿verdad?

Severus asintió emocionado, su rostro resplandeció por el tema.

—¡Sí! fue un disfraz asombroso, y conseguí toneladas de caramelos y dulces, claro fue gracias a Lily porque ella es muy linda y la gente la quiere mucho, por eso recibimos un montón de dulces, me divertí muchísimo, pero su mamá no me dejó comer todos los dulces que quería diciendo que me enfermaría del estómago, pero ella es realmente agradable conmigo y sé que me dijo aquello porque se preocupa por mi, ella me agrada un montón... bueno, no tanto como mi mamá, pero me agrada igual.

—Ya veo... —el Doctor West no pudo evitar sonreír gentilmente ante el entusiasmo del pequeño sobre su aventura—. Parece que realmente amas a tu madre.

Severus resopló ante el comentario.

—¡Por supuesto! ella es mi mamá —dijo con naturalidad.

—Y ¿qué es lo que te agrada de ella?

Los ojos de Severus miraron hacia el techo mientras pensaba antes de empezar a contar con sus dedos.

—Hace comida muy sabrosa, y arregla mi ropa cuando las rasgo por accidente —respondió—, cuando me lastimo, trata mis heridas y no me regaña por llorar, también me besa la frente en las noches antes de ir a dormir, ¡ah! y trabaja para ayudar a pagar por algunas cosas aunque a mi papá eso no le guste, y aprendí a leer con su ayuda ¡mi mamá es la mejor!

Bueno, este pequeño parecía amar mucho a su madre, lo que no hizo más que traer a flote más preguntas sobre el asesinato ¿Por qué la mataría si la amaba tanto?

Era, sino justificable, entendible en el caso del padre. Era un borracho golpeador que maltrataba a su familia, física y mentalmente, estaba claro que el chico no sentía el mismo amor por él que el que sentía por su madre, quien parecía ser la única que había cuidado de las heridas causadas al niño por su esposo.

El médico garabateó sus preguntas rápidamente en su cuaderno mientras mantenía sus ojos en el niño.

—Y, sobre tu padre ¿cómo te sientes acerca de él?

Sabía que el niño había evitado hablar sobre su padre antes, pero tenía que hacerlo abordar el tema alguna vez. Además, el niño parecía menos propenso a tener un ataque ahora que cuando entró en la habitación.

Le pareció ver un destello de odio y rabia en aquellos inocentes y suaves ojos negros, pero el destello desapareció tan rápido como creyó haberlo visto. Sam tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ligeramente después de algunos parpadeos para asegurarse de que lo había imaginado.

La sonrisa feliz de Severus se desvaneció, su mirada cayó sobre la máscara gris entre sus pequeñas manos, una sombra de nerviosismo y miedo, pero sin el temblor en su pequeño cuerpo de antes. Parecía estar pensando qué decir exactamente, por lo que el médico esperó pacientemente a que volviera a hablar. Quería mostrarle al chico que podía confiar en él, saber que no lo presionaría demasiado y que lo dejaría hablar cuando estuviera listo.

Era mejor para casos como este mostrarle al paciente una apariencia de libertad, que pudiera elegir qué decir y qué guardar para sí mismo y, lo que es más importante, cuándo hacerlo. Después de casi dos minutos de silencio, el niño se lamió los labios secos y levantó los ojos hacia el médico.

—Mi papá... él se enfada muy seguido, conmigo y con mamá... pero, mamá dice que él se preocupa por nosotros —agregó rápidamente, casi como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo sobre la fiabilidad de su madre que al hombre frente a él —. Él trabaja para traer comida, pagar las cuentas de la casa y eso, solo me castiga cuando me lo merezco.

—¿En que ocasiones sucede, entonces? —inquirió gentilmente el Doctor West con cautela.

Cualquier error en sus palabras o una pregunta sin pensar bien antes y el pequeño podría cerrarse.

—Bueno... ya se lo dije, cuando rompo algo en nuestra casa, o cuando le falto el respeto de alguna manera, o desobedezco alguna de sus reglas... cosas como esas —respondió con su voz haciéndose más débil con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Severus se dejó caer en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando su mirada insegura hacia un lado. Ese cambio en él hizo que el hombre mayor se diera cuenta de que eso era todo lo que iba a reunir sobre el tema de Tobias Snape y que estaba cerrado, por el momento.

El Doctor West intentó hacerle unas pocas preguntas más al chico sobre diferentes aspectos de su vida, intentando ser lo más amistoso posible y levantar el ánimo decaído que permaneció en el aire pero no hubo más avances, el niño se cerró completamente después de hablar sobre su padre, solo respondiendo con monosílabos o leves asentimientos de cabeza. Eso hizo que el Doctor West se diera cuenta que eso era lo único que iba a conseguir sacarle al niño por ese día, tendría que intentar continuar con la sesión otro día porque presionar al jovencito a hablar cuando él claramente no tenía deseos solo haría más mal que bien.

Severus podría cerrarse completamente durante un largo tiempo.

—Fue agradable hablar contigo, Severus —dijo Samuel, con otra amistosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Continuaremos hablando un poco más uno de estos días.

Ante eso, el niño se alzó de su silla también, con una mirada dolida en sus ojos mientras estiraba su pequeña mano para cerrarla en un puño alrededor de la tela de la bata blanca del doctor.

—E-espere... yo... ¿cuando voy a regresar a casa? —preguntó en un tono desesperado.

Los ojos del psiquiatra se suavizaron ante la esperanzada mirada que estaba recibiendo del niño. No quería romper la confianza que el chico había depositado en el a lo largo de la conversación, pero no podía mentirle y decirle que regresaría a casa pronto con sus padres. Simplemente no había padres a los que regresar y tampoco casa. Tobías Snape había sido un hombre adicto a muchos vicios, como bebida y apuestas, siendo la primera en la cual ahogaba los problemas que la última le traían, en la cual perdía más dinero que lo que ganaba en su trabajo, dejando a su familia un la pobreza y la casa teniendo que ser rematada para pagar sus deudas.

Ningún pariente había aparecido al menos para mirar por su salud, ni tíos o tías, abuelos ni ningún otro.

Estaba completamente solo, aparentemente.

Muy pocas eran las veces que el Doctor sentía este tipo de sentimientos por sus pacientes porque a menudo se veía obligado a lidiar con adultos y gente un poco más joven, no tantos niños de la edad de Severus, gracias a dios, así que era difícil apartar su parte humana que le decía que debía sentir compasión por el pequeño y ayudarlo a superar sus problemas de la parte analítica que le recordaba mantenerse profesional y tener en mente que tal vez la mente del niño ya estaba perdida y sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que atacara de nuevo y lastimara a alguien, fuera inocente o no.

Suspiró internamente en derrota y tristeza pero no permitió que esos sentimientos fueran evidentes en su expresión o mirada así el niño no las vería ni descubriría la verdad, y posó con suavidad una mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

—Me temo que tienes que quedarte aquí un poco más, pequeño —respondió con tono amable y ojos suavizados.

—Pero...pero... quiero ir a casa... ¿por qué no puedo irme a casa? —sus ojos negros brillaron con clara frustración y lágrimas que empezaron a huir, una mano temblorosa se alzó lentamente para secar sus agitados ojos.

El Doctor West volvió a poner sus pertenencias sobre la mesa y se arrodilló frente al pequeño, descansando sus dos manos, grandes y cálidas, sobre sus temblorosos hombros. Sus ojos avellana miraron al niño con pesar y pena, pero el pequeño estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener sus sollozos y lágrimas controlados como para prestar atención a las expresiones del adulto.

Además, el era sólo un niño pequeño que solo sabía que no podía regresar a casa con su querida madre, sin tener idea de como leer lenguaje corporal o algo relacionado con psicología o psiquiatría.

El corazón del Doctor se apretó ante la vista de aquel compungido rostro infantil.

—Shh, pequeño —trató de calmarlo el adulto con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa? —preguntó nuevamente en una voz quebrada.

—Tienes que ponerte mejor primero —optó por responder Samuel.

Después de todo, era una media verdad. La conducta del niño apuntaba a problemas mentales serios que debían ser atendidos y estudiados antes de tomar alguna medida para tratarlo.

—Y para eso, tienes que quedarte aquí, por un tiempo —aclaró con todo el tacto que fue capaz.

—Pero... quiero a mi mamá —su voz se oyó como un gemido lastimero, sus labios temblaron, más lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos negros—. ¿Por qué no está conmigo? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? ¿Está enfadada conmigo? ¡Juró que me porté muy bien!

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó al toque del Doctor, quien lo dejo soltar más lágrimas que trazaron pequeños riachuelos de agua en sus mejillas sonrojadas que le quitaron la angustia.

Después de unos minutos, los sollozos de Severus habían disminuido, su respiración estaba estable nuevamente y ya no salían más lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Severus? —el hombre preguntó gentilmente, la preocupación grabada en cada ángulo de su rostro.

—Hambriento... —murmuró, luego un bostezo salió de su boca—, y cansado... ¿puedo tomar una siesta? —preguntó soñoliento.

Los labios del Dr. West se arquearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa triste, y soltó los hombros de Severus para enderezarse nuevamente.

—Sí, pero primero debes quedarte en esta habitación unos minutos más mientras yo me ocupo de algunas cosas, una amable enfermera se quedará contigo mientras tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió, demasiado cansado por el agotamiento mental para responder vocalmente. Severus volvió a sentarse y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos para usarlos como almohada y cerró los ojos.

El Doctor West tomó sus cosas de la mesa de nuevo pero antes de marcharse de la sala, estiró una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Severus, acariciando sus mechones negros y aceitosos con los dedos y una mirada profunda y sincera de compasión en sus ojos. El niño se había quedado dormido rápidamente, se imaginó que todo el estrés emocional que había soportado durante la sesión lo había cansado lo suficiente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola suavemente en un intento exitoso de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera sobresaltar al niño durmiente.

Una joven mujer en un impecable uniforme de enfermera estaba al otro lado de la puerta. La suave y amable expresión en sus ojos apuntaba a que había atestiguado el intercambio con el pobre niño, y ahora se sentía triste por él también.

—Esta dormido —susurró el Doctor, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara al interior de la sala—. Dejalo dormir por un rato más, volveré para llevarlo a su cuarto pronto.

Ella asintió a las palabras del Doctor pero sus ojos estaban puestos en la pequeña figura durmiendo plácidamente sobre la mesa, un suave 'oh' seguido de una suave sonrisa de ternura en sus labios rojos mientras observaba al niño.

La enfermera cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras el Doctor le daba la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia su oficina, revisando sus montones de papeles.

Tendría que preparar una habitación para el niño, necesitaría quedarse allí durante un largo período de tiempo. También debe pensar en una manera de hacerle saber al niño las amargas noticias, pues en algún momento tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la verdad.

El hombre de mediana edad dejó salir un cansino suspiro, frotándose el punto entre sus ojos, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza comenzando a florecer.

En el camino, se encontró con otro de los doctores que lo detuvo para preguntarle su opinión sobre uno de sus pacientes, era relativamente nuevo en el hospital y quería saber que pensaba él sobre algunos temas, debido a que tenía más experiencia. San no estaba demasiado apresurado exactamente, así que decidió contentarlo y responder a sus preguntas y aclarar sus dudas.

Hablaron por un par de minutos, el joven era muy entusiasta en su trabajo y por lo que se veía le gustaba.

Pero su charla fue interrumpida abruptamente.

Un chillido que helaba la sangre rompió la agradable quietud de los pasillos, y ambos, el Doctor West y el médico con el que estaba hablando, se dieron vuelta rápidamente, con los rostros pálidos y los ojos saltones. Se miraron desconcertados por una fracción de segundo antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr de regreso a la sala de entrevistas, seguidos por guardias de seguridad y otros empleados que también habían escuchado el desgarrador grito, seguido de más gritos, rogando por ayuda.

Cuando el Doctor West llegó a la puerta, se encontró con personas gritando y preguntando qué estaba sucediendo y dos oficiales de seguridad tratando de derribar la puerta porque estaba siendo bloqueada por algo del otro lado mientras los gritos de ayuda de la pobre enfermera habían cambiado a llantos y sollozos desesperados que se fueron callado hasta el punto en que se habían detenido por completo.

Uno. Dos. Tres empujones, y la puerta se abrió con un golpe, la silla que había sido colocada para bloquearla se cayó al suelo, los dos oficiales entraron corriendo a la habitación sacando sus bastones, gritándole a alguien adentro.

El doctor West fue rápidamente detrás de ellos, con el corazón latiendo locamente y la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación de forma desesperada hasta que se detuvieron y se abrieron incrédulos ante el niño pequeño que estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación, con su máscara de hechura casera color gris puesta en su rostro, manchada por puntos rojos, cuya ropa azul claro estaba cubierta de salpicaduras de sangre.

En su mano aun demasiado pequeña, sostenía un lápiz para colorear, verde, un poco más grande que su propia mano, empapado en sangre. Sangre que también manchaba su mano pálida y apelmazaba la manga de su camiseta de manga larga.

Junto a él, en el suelo teñido por un charco rojo, estaba acostado el cuerpo ahora frío e inmóvil de una mujer, con los ojos aún abiertos, una sombra del horror que sintió en sus últimos momentos aún persistente en su mirada muerta, su boca se había torcido en una mueca enferma, su cabello una vez perfectamente recogido en un moño apretado ahora solo un desastre cubierto de sangre, su uniforme blanco mojado con el mismo líquido rojo con olor a cobre.

A través de los agujeros para los ojos en la máscara, el médico podía ver esos mismos ojos negros de antes, pero cuando antes parecían inocentes y llenos de vida, ahora parecían dos piezas de carbón encendido, ardiendo de odio, ira y rabia.

El Doctor West se congeló en su lugar ante la mirada que el chico le dirigió, una que envió escalofríos por su espalda. Tragó saliva, los ruidos a su alrededor se apagaron por una fracción de segundo donde solo estaban los dos.

Sam parpadeó.

Cuando sus ojos color avellana se abrieron de nuevo, esa mirada pesada se había ido. En su lugar, un par de carbones negros apagados lo miraron.

Sin vida y fríos.

Vacíos.

Indiferentes.

Apáticos.

Rápidamente, los guardias de seguridad dominaron al niño, lo que no fue difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que era más pequeño y se hallaba superado en número, también un lápiz era menos amenazante que un cuchillo de carnicero afilado de seis pulgadas. El chico no se defendió, de todos modos, dejando que los hombres lo agarraran de sus brazos delgados y se los pusieran detrás de la espalda mientras le colocaban las esposas alrededor de las muñecas y dejaba caer el lápiz al suelo en el proceso.

Algunas de las enfermeras y otros miembros del personal se acercaron a la mujer inmóvil en el piso para verificar sus signos vitales, pero como Sam temía, no había señales para verificar.

Ella ya estaba muerta.

Uno de los enfermeros se sacó una jeringa del bolsillo y se acercó al niño. Con la ayuda de uno de los guardias, le enrollaron una de las mangas y procedió a pincharlo con la aguja en una de sus venas, el líquido transparente dentro del tubo de plástico entró rápidamente en su torrente sanguíneo para hacer su trabajo.

West todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer o decir algo, pero el personal allí era lo suficientemente competente. Estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que le hubieran inyectado al niño era para calmarlo o hacerlo dormir si sentía la necesidad o el deseo de atacar a otra persona mientras lo llevaban a una de las habitaciones. No podía estar seguro de si el pinchazo de la aguja lograba sacarle al chico algún tipo de respuesta, como un respingo o una mueca, pero cuando la máscara se le cayó de la cara, se mantuvo tan quieto como una estatua.

Sus ojos negros completamente vacíos. Su mirada no traicionaba nada de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo.

Pero su rostro se derrumbó cuando todo su cuerpo sucumbió al poder de la droga con la que le habían inyectado. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás y se desplomó en uno de los brazos de los guardias, que pasó al niño ahora inconsciente a uno de los médicos. Lo pusieron en una camilla y lo sacaron de allí mientras los miembros del personal abandonaban la escena del crimen, diciendo algo acerca de llamar a la policía.

—Doctor West, será mejor que nos acompañe.

Apartó los ojos del cadáver empapado en sangre para fijar su mirada en el médico que le hablaba.

—Por supuesto —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Se había quedado sin palabras más apropiadas después de un evento como ese.

Miró por última vez a la mujer muerta y luego al arma asesina en el suelo, todavía incapaz de creer que el inocente, tímido y avergonzado chico con el que había hablado hacia unos minutos fuera el mismo asesino de sangre fría de esa pobre mujer.

¿Cómo era posible?

* * *

Al despertar más tarde ese día... ¿era el mismo día? ¿aun brillaba el sol? ¿o ya sería de noche?

Honestamente, no le interesaba averiguarlo.

Se encontró en una habitación oscura, descansando sobre su espalda en una cama de una plaza. Sus ojos negros estaban mirando hacia el opaco techo del cuarto que supuso habitaría por un largo tiempo. Trató de moverse, pero se encontró restringidoallí unas correas que sujetaban tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos a la cama.

Bufó molesto, pero se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos, decidiendo disfrutar de la quietud que reinaba a su alrededor. No había muchos momentos de paz y tranquilidad en su casa, así que decidió sacarle partido a su situación.

Mientras su mente divagaba, trajo a flote fragmentos de los recuerdos de los eventos ocurridos más temprano.

Un enfermizo sentido de logro y satisfacción inundó su cuerpo al recordar los desgarradores gritos de aquella mujer mientras él enterraba el lápiz una y otra y otra vez en su cuerpo, y se regodeó en la sensación. Había sido exactamente igual que con sus padres. Se había quedado allí, actuando normal hasta que la repentina necesidad de oler aquel dulce aroma a cobre lo asaltó nuevamente, como un rayo cayendo sobre él, despertando algo que se había mantenido latente dentro de él, algo repugnante y malvado, pero atractivo, seductor e irresistible. Como una bestia salvaje hambrienta y rugiente arañando desesperada su pecho, exigiendo salir en un ataque de muerte y sangre. Y se había rendido ante la bestia, ante sus repentinos deseos imparables, había dejado que se apoderara de su mente y dirigiera su cuerpo como quisiera.

Y había ganado una recompensa por su buena voluntad.

Había probado ese poco de dulzura, ese poco de placer que había hecho que su sangre se agitara de emoción, que había hecho que su corazón latiera con adrenalina. Un destello de vida en sus ojos en blanco, un poco de emoción en su corazón vacío.

Pero ahora, la bestia en el interior se había calmado, estaba dormida de nuevo, probablemente satisfecha o tal vez esperando otro momento, otra víctima ingenua que apareciera y cayera entre sus garras.

Y estaba aburrido de nuevo, su mente zumbando con estática, todo su cuerpo relajado, bañándose en la ola de alivio que todavía lo acariciaba suavemente. Quizás era su magia, pensó con esperanza, que estaba allí para calmarlo después de la avalancha de emociones que habían corrido por su cuerpo como un rayo que quemando a través de cada nervio.

Nadie aquí sabía la verdad sobre su herencia, nadie sabía que había un mago entre ellos. Una sonrisa aún más retorcida adornaba su pálido rostro. Nadie sabía que podía hacer magia. No la magia asombrosa y complicada que su madre habría hecho en sus primeros años en la escuela de magos antes de que él naciera, o como la que había leído en los libros de su madre; solo trucos más simples y fáciles como mover cosas o llamar a sus manos cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Se le llamaba magia accidental. En su caso, magia accidental pero bajo control. Había resultado lo suficientemente bueno para controlar sus explosiones de magia, su padre, el bastardo, había sido un incentivo para eso, dejando en claro que no quería un monstruo como hijo o como esposa.

El pequeño Severus había probado el castigo de romper su regla de no usar magia usando su don de nacimiento sin intención en su propia carne. Literalmente. Las marcas abrasadoras, los moretones que se desvanecían, las cicatrices que adornaban su piel pálida ... eran prueba suficiente de cuánto su padre no quería que usaran su regalo.

Y qué tan bastardo era.

Debido a eso, el chico de cabello negro había aprendido de manera dura y por necesidad cómo controlar, en cierta medida, su propia magia, lo que había resultado en que pudiera hacer trucos pequeños pero útiles, como llamar a un lápiz hscia su mano de la mesa en la sala de recreación cuando nadie lo miraba para esconderlo debajo de su ropa y usarlo cuando llegara el momento.

Su plan original había sido hablar dulcemente con los adultos que lo rodeaban para hacerlos sentir lástima de él y dejarlo vagar libremente por el lugar, y luego pensar en una forma de salir de este lugar infernal y volver a casa, o correr a lo de Lily y pedirle por ayuda para esconderse. O hacer que le buscaran un nuevo hogar donde vivir. Había pensado en ir al mundo mágico como una opción, pero a juzgar por la reacción de sus abuelos, tíos y tías de que su madre se casara con su padre muggle, lo pensó mejor. Ni siquiera habían querido conocerlo todos estos años, lo que le daba la sensación de que no sería bienvenido allí.

¿Alguien lo aceptaría, no solo en el mundo mágico, sino en cualquier otro?

Después del desastre que había hecho, lo dudaba.

Sin embargo, ese médico había sido amable con él. Había parecido estar dispuesto a ayudarlo a mejorar. Y él había bajado la guardia por un momento cuando estuvo con él en la habitación, llorando, no por el hecho de que había matado a sus padres sino por el hecho de que no le quedaba nada más.

Sin familia, sin amigos, sin nada. Y no podía confiar realmente en nadie, era una lección que había aprendido de la manera difícil. No en su padre, ni su madre, o su familia, mucho menos en un extraño.

Ahora estaba solo, tendría que aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Eso llevaría algo de tiempo, pero no era como si no tuviera el suficiente aquí. No sabía bien que le esperaba, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que no dejaría este lugar en mucho tiempo. No lo dejarían ir, por eso tenía que mejorar, tenía que ser paciente y continuar con sus prácticas cuando nadie lo estuviera viendo, cuando estuviera solo, cuando las luces estuvieran apagadas y la oscuridad con la que ya estaba familiarizado lo amparase.

Así hasta esperar el día en que fuera lo suficientemente competente para ser libre.

Para alimentar a la bestia a su gusto, sin barreras.

Ese día fue el último en el que le oyeron decir una palabra.

**Y el fin... O no?**

**Más N/A: Supuse que si Severus podía hacer magia en las escenas con Lily y nadie perdía la cabeza, es porque se supone que al ser niños y no tener varita no se considera un problema en sí si aprenden a controlarla, así que... Y si alguien esta confundido por las reacciones y acciones de Sev, tranquilos, esa es la idea, porque pienso hacer otra secuela, pero como con esta historia, necesito tiempo y ganas, que a veces se nos agotan.**

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

**See Ya!**

**H. C.**


End file.
